criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Dreaming in the Dark/Transcript
Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest the killer now! ''Brooklyn Carpenter'': Juliana Clifton, you are under arrest for the murder and kidnapping of Isiah Indigo! ''Juliana Clifton'': Wait a second , you seriously think I killed him? You must have gone mad! Brooklyn: I don't think so Juliana, never makes mistakes in their investigations. We have all the evidence we need! Juliana: Evidence? What evidence? I didn't do anything wrong! Brooklyn: Yeah yeah keep lying to the police we'll see how good that does you. We found the threat you wrote to the victim! Juliana: Ok so I was mad at him for setting up the anti-coven law but that wouldn't drive me to kill a person, I swear! Brooklyn: Then why did we find traces of your scar-treatment cream on the rope coil you used to tie Isiah up! Juliana: I bet you I'm not the only one with scratches around here, what about that weird space guy who always comes here with his girlfriend? Brooklyn: Well Knott doesn't have a facial piercing, we found your polish on the blood thinner pills you used to kill Isiah! Brooklyn: It's time to give up Ms. Clifton, we know you did it! Juliana: Well I wouldn't have done it if he would have let us alone! Juliana: ... I mean... Brooklyn: So you confess! But wait, what do you mean by 'us'? Juliana: The coven community! They were always there when I needed help, I owed my life to them! Juliana: You see, my parents abandoned me after I graduated high school because I told them I didn't want to go to college... Juliana: But that's when the coven came into play. The people here loved me and they would always help me when I needed it! Juliana: The coven was the one family I wanted, people who respected me for who I am... Brooklyn: I'm sorry to hear that but you still forced a man to ingest a huge amount of blood thinner, no matter how much of a tragic backstory you'll tell us, we have to uphold the law! Juliana: Wait! There's more to the story! Brooklyn: Huh? What do you mean? Juliana: At first, I didn't even plan to kill anybody. I didn't even know who the guy was before I received that letter... Brooklyn: What letter? Come on spit it out! Juliana: I got an anonymous message from someone, saying that they'll pay me a hefty amount of cash if I kidnap Isiah. Juliana: And that was the plan, but when I snuck into his office to wait until he comes back from his little meeting, I discovered that he was setting up the law that would destroy my life! Juliana: Then and there it hit me that I had to do more, for myself and the entire coven community! Brooklyn: So someone you don't know paid you money to kidnap one of Harwell's most influential businessman but you killed him in your own volition? Juliana Well, yeah... C'mon at least I'm being honest can't you give me a lighter sentence because of that? Brooklyn: Honest or not, you still killed a man, and for that, you're going to prison! Judge Blade: Ms. Juliana Clifton, you stand trial for the murder and kidnapping of Isiah Indigo, how do you plead? Juliana: Guilty, Your Honor. I did what I thought was right at the moment... Judge Blade: It also says that someone paid you to kidnap Isiah, is that true Ms. Clifton? Juliana: Yeah, and I can help the police track them down! I still have the letter, I can help, big promise! Judge Blade: Well, seeing that you are willing to cooperate but still don't feel regret for your actions, this court hereby sentences you to 22 years in prison, all rise! A Dark Shade of Blue (3/6) Category:Dialogues